Will you save me?
by Amarioko
Summary: Could she save her? Save her from all the pain and suffering that he had caused? Save her from the torture she had endured? Kagurakag Mirsango
1. Chapter 1

_**Will you save me?**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**_

_**Save me from him**_

_**He tortures me**_

_**inside it eats me alive**_

_**To know that I am not free**_

_**Can you see?**_

_**The pain I feel**_

_**It's real**_

_**restore my heart**_

_**I am the wind**_

_**I'm meant to be free**_

_**Will you save me ?**_

_**Dedicated to Kagura, By: Amarioko

* * *

**_

_**Chapter I**_

_Go home...Home...Go home..._

_Don't return...You're not needed..._

_Loved you? Ha! You're just a shard Detector_

_Just Kikyou's copy, You're a fake._

_I no longer need you..._

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, Tear's of sorrow roll down her cheeks. The scene replayed once again in her hellish nightmare.

_**Dream state:**_

_**" Sango, I'm gonna get firewood,kay?" Kagome stated, Sango nodded, Handing kagome her bow and arrows. Kagome nodded in thanks. Sango smiled brightly and kagome returned it, Sango stared after Kagome's retreating form. All of the sudden she felt miroku's hand on her ass. " Hentai!" She shrieked, Picking up her Hiraikostu that lay at her feet she whacked him on the head, twice. " It was worth it..." Came miroku's reply, Before he slipped away into darkness. **_

_**Kagome walked through the woods, Snapping branches and collecting fallen twigs, But then she heard voices, Not thinking she followed. Kagome entered the clearing. Biting back a gasp, There...Kikyou and Inuyasha lay, Naked, embracing eachother, Inuyasha's Fire-rat layed out as a spread. Kikyou turned her head in kagome's direction, She smiled maliciously in kagome's direction. " Inuyasha," Kikyou said in a fake soft tone, " Yes koishii?" Inuyasha questioned, Kissing where her shoulder and her neck met, Where he had marked her as his mate. " Do you love me, My koibito?" She asked, Looking straight at kagome. **_

_**" Yes." He whispered. " But what of my Reincarnation?" She questioned. " She means nothing to me, She's merely a copy." Inuyasha said, Smiling warmly down at kikyou. Kagome felt her heart breaking as those words left Inuyasha's mouth.**_

_**" Koibito," Kikyou moaned, Kagome's eye's hardened, She turned accidently snapping a twig, She couldn't hold in her gasp, She looked back then forward only to see Inuyasha in front of her. " I...Inuyasha!" She gasped, " What are you doing here?" he hissed,**_

_**" I-I..." Kagome lowered her head. Inuyasha growled, Grabbing her by her forearms diggign his claws into her flesh. His eye's flashing. " I...Inu-" " Go Home." Inuyasha cut her off. She snapped her head up, Tears running down her cheeks. " Wh-what?" She questioned, voice cracking. " Go home, Don't return." The tears came faster, blurring her vision. " But Inuyasha...The Shards.." she said brokenly, " Kikyou can find them, She's my mate now, You were just kikyou's copy, You're a fake." he said, venom lacing with his voice. " You...You Asshole," She shrieked " I thought you loved me!" She hissed, " Loved you! Ha! You're merely a shard detector, I couldn't love you." He laughed. " SIT!" Kagome shrieked, Nothing happened... Kagome's mouth opened and closed...**_

_**" You like? Kikyou took the rosary off." Inuyasha stated, Smirking darkly. " no..." kagome whispered. " Kikyou, Koishii, Would you like the rest of your soul back?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyou gasped in suprise...But quickly recovered, " Of course, Koibito." She said, Licking her lips seductively. Kagome had enough, " Fuck this! Fuck you! And Fuck her!" Kagome cursed,Her eye's flashing, Making Inuyasha's eye's widen. Kagome ran, Her speed faster than she had ever run before, Inuyasha stood there shocked...**_

_**But then he growled taking off after her, ' Bitch!' he cursed in his head ' She wont get away.' By the time Inuyasha got to the well the blue light had already faded. He jumped in, No light came... " SHIT!" he cursed.**_

_**Kagome lay over the well, panting. Her hand stopped glowing, The well sealed, Only until she decided to un-seal it. She wouldn't.**_

Kagome sat up in bed panting. She cried, Letting the diamond drops flow freely down her face, She couldn't hold in the pain anymore.

She cried for her,

She cried for her friends,

But most of all She cried because of that...That...Half-breed.

Kagome gasped at the thought, When had she become so...cruel? When had she started calling him 'Half-breed'?

_" He wants someone strong huh?" She whispered to herself. " I'll show him." she stated, smiling coldly. _

_She trained...Learned how to defend herself, Karate, Katana, Staves. Miko power's... Fully trained... _

8 months later...

" Ma'ma! I'm off!" Kagome called, " Kagome! wait!" Kagoem paused, turning to see her mother, panting. " Yes?" she questioned.

" Kagome, sweetie, There is a side to you that you don't know about. A side that was sealed away." Mrs. Higurashi stated, looking at her daughter seriously. Kagome nodded, paying full atention to her mother. " Kagome...," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking deeply into her daughter's eye's. " You're an Elemental youkai." Kagome stared at her mother, _Blink...blink, _She busted out laughing... Mrs. Higurashi's face held no humour. Kagome stopped laughing instantly. " Y- You're serious?" She questioned, dumbfounded. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

" You control all elements, Healing, Light, Dark, Fire, Thunder,Wind, water, Ice,Earth, Everything. " She said. Kagome stared at her mother in awe. " Kagome, your demon blood was sealed away, Along with your powers, Only your miko power's remained." Mrs. H said, Smiling at her daughter. " B-b-but," kagome stuttered. " What about my youkai traits?" kagome questioned. " Oh they were sealed away too, Sweetie."

She said, smiling brightly. Kagome looked dumbfounded. " I'm sorry dear, But I can't awaken the power, I cannot break the seal." Mrs. H stated, Sorrow lacing with her voice. Kagome sighed sadly, She nodded to her mother, Kissing her on her cheek. " Thankyou Ma'ma" she whispered.

Kagome grabbed her now,Black backpack filled with items she needed and headed out the door, Going straight towards the Well house.

_" This is it." _She whispered, Jumping in the well, Watching as the blue light engulfed her being, Sending her back 500 years...

* * *

_**Amarioko: Oh! Ooooh! Review Review Review! Please please! I like this one! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Will you save me?**_

_**Chapter II**_

_" You've failed me, Kagura." _Naraku hissed, gripping the crimson orb in his hand. kagura gasped in pain, Holding her chest as she fell to the floor panting,sweat dripping down her pale face. _" You were supposed to kill Inuyasha and his wench, Kikyou." _Narake spat, The name 'Kikyou' dripping with hate. All of the sudden he smirked, A cold and dark smirk, A smirk kagura had learned to despise. _" One would begin to think you like pain, That you yearn for it, Beg for it, Is that why you betray me?" _He whispered seductively. Kagura narrowed her crimson eye's, Disgusted.

_" Hm, Too bad." _Naraku purred. Kagura rose to her feet as the pain subsided. _" You will do well not to betray me again." _Naraku stated.

Kagura growled in the back of her throat, Curtly nodding her head. _ " Yes Master Naraku..." _She growled, hardly holding back the malice in her voice. As kagura made it to the door Narake spoke, Making her pause. _"Kagura, Do not fail me again." _he warned, wrapping his finger's around the orb in his hand in a firn hold. _" Yes master Naraku..." _She spat, Leaving his chambers and being swallowed in the shadows.

_**' I Will be Free from you Naraku'

* * *

**_

Kagome climbed out of the well. When she reached the top she sighed in relief, Looking around, Nothing had changed.

She turned to a sound, Hoping it wasn't the hanyou she so despised, No not naraku, The other hanyou.

And to her relief and joy, It was her bestfriend. " Sango-chan!" She squealed with joy, Sango gasped, Dropping her Hiraikotsu and running to embrace her sister figure. "Kagome-chan!" Sango squealed, just as happy as kagome. " You're...You're back!" Sango said, Tears running down her cheeks. " Oh! Sango-chan! I've missed you so much!" Kagome sobbed, tightenting her hold around her friend. " You've been gone so long, W-we didn't think you were gonna come back...," Sango whispered, She looked up at her friend, tear's welling up in her eye's. " A-and Inuyasha he-he chose Kikyou..." She stated slightly over a whisper. " O--oh...Th--that's fine Sango-chan, I already knew." Kagome said, fake smile on her face.

" Oh kagome-chan, I'm so sorry..." Sango sniffled. Kagome shook her head, " You know what Sango-chan? I never loved him, I just wished he could have looked at me as a friend, Someone he could trust! But he was an Ass and chose Undead over living!" Kagome hissed, Tears gone, Flames of hatred burning in her chocolate orbs. Sango took a step back, Never had she seen Kagome this angry before. To put it bluntly, Inuyasha was in deep shit. And she'd laugh the whole time when Kagome kicked his ass. Sango smirked, Her friend changed soooo much! Her hair was straight,now passed her ass, Was it her or did Kag-chan have more muscles? Slimmer and sexier, Higher cheekbones and a tan! And were those swords on her back? What kind of armor was that she was wearing? It looked so odd...Gosh Dog breath was _so _gonna be sorry. " Sango-chan! C'mon!" Kagome called, Headed towards Keade's village. " Oops! Coming Kagome-chan!" She called back, Smirking. As Kagome entered the hut she smiled, Shippo had grown... " Kagome!" He wailed, flinging himself at her. ' Or maybe not that much.' she thought with a smile. " I missed you! I though you weren't gonna come back to me." He cried, clinging to her. " Shippo, It's alright, I'm back and tougher than ever!" She soothed. " In-Inuyasha was s-so cruel!" He hiccupped out.

She narrowed her eye's. " I'll get him for you Shippo, No more sitting. It won't do." She smiled, Malice in her tone. Shippo stared up at her with wide eye's, She was so..._Coool! _ " I wanna be like you when I grow up Kagome!" He said, Puffing out his chest. She chuckled and pat his head, ruffling his hair. Miroku eye'd her, Walking up to her at a slow pace. " Miroku-sama," Kagome bowed. He bowed also. " You've trained kagome-sama, Your Aura is very strong." He praised, She smirked. " Miroku-sama, How are things with Sango-chan?" She asked.

" Ahhh, You missed it Kagome-sama, It was a wonderful wedding, But the night after was incredibled." He purred, just as sango walked in.

" Right, Sango-koi?" he asked, Smiling lecherously. She blushed crimson, Hoisting Hiraikotsu over her head and smacking him. He hit the ground with a 'thud'. " Pervert." Sango fumed. Kagome burst out laughing, these guys always cheered her up. Most amusing. Kagome took a seat near the far wall, Kirara jumped into her lap, purring.

Kagome told The group about her training, They exchanged stories and Told old tales, Celebrating Kagome's return.

* * *

_**Hours later...**_

_**Dream**_

_**You must free her.**_

_Who?_

_**Free her from him...**_

_Who must I save? _

_**You must Purge this time of it's evil or all will be lost...**_

_Naraku?_

_**Yes...**_

_Please...Tell me...Who must I save?_

_**She controls one of the elements...**_

_Is that all the Imformation you will give me?_

_**Go, Miko. The world and her life rests in your hands...**_

_Wait! come back!_

_**End Dream

* * *

**_

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, Lost in thought. " Who do I have to save? What did they mean by all will be lost? Absolute destruction? Or I lose everything? Hmmm." She drummed her finger's on her knee. Careful not to disturb shippo, she sat up in bed. Deciding she'd go for a walk. Kagome sighed taking in the chilly night air. She tensed, Her eye's Flashing and her Purifying Miko power's Crackling around her closed fists.

" What do you want?" She hissed. Inuyasha and his bitch, Kikyou came Into view, She had sensed Inuyasha's aura. She wasn't too happy about it either. Inuyasha glared and Kikyou smiled evilly. " Well, well, well, You've returned, Copy." Kikyou purred. Kagome's eye's narrowed as Inuyasha snickered. " Hello, How may I help you two?" Kagome hissed, Unsheathing her swords. She smirked at Inuyasha's shocked face. Kikyou pulled an arrow out of her quiver,nocking it. " By the way, Kikyou, I'm not your copy." Kagome growled, Slicing through her bow and arrrows. Kikyou narrowed her eye's, Kagome smiled cockily, Pinting her sword at Kikyou's chest. " Hmmm, Let me see..." Kagome whispered, Her tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she thought. She swifty and soundlessly cut in the shape of a '_K' _on the front of Kikyou's Hoari. A few seconds later Kikyou's Hoari fell to pieces, Leaving Kikyou's Chest exposed. Kagome grinned in Triumph as Kikyou gasped and tried to cover heself. Inuyasha stared in awe. "Why Inuyasha, You didn't Think I was gone so long Weeping? No, I was training, Training for the one day when I came back to kick your ass." She stated, Grinning. Inuyasha growled, Shedding his Haori to cover his mate, Kikyou. "Oh and your Bitch too." She shrugged, sheaing her swords. Inuyasha growled. " Hm, To purify...Or to just kick ass." Kagome tapped her chin, lips formed in a small pout. Kagome felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, Instantly alert she flipped said person over her shoulder and pinning them to the ground with her weight, Her dagger from her boot biting into their throat enough to draw a line of blood. She intstantly let up and offered her hand when she realized who she had pinned under her, not that he minded. " Heh...Gomen Miroku-sama." she said, Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. He chuckled softly, rubbing at the sore spot on his throat. " As deadly as you are beautiful, Kagome-sama." He stated, grinning lecherously. Kagome looked around, realizing her playthings had left, she pouted. " Miroku-sama, You let the get away." She sighed. " My apologies." He bowed. She rolled her eye's, starting back towards the village...

Neither of them noticed the someone watching them... " So...Little miko, You have returned..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Will you save me?**_

_**Chapter III

* * *

**_

_**Age:**_

_**Kagome: Human years : 22 Youkai :220 **_

_**Sango: Age 23**_

_**Miroku: Age 23**_

_**Inuyasha: Human years 24 Youkai years: 240**_

_**Kikyou: Human years: 23 UnDead years: 7**_

_**Shippo: Human years: 7 Youkai years: 70**_

_**Naraku: Human years: 25 Youkai years: 250**_

_**Kagura: Human years: 22 Youkai years: 220**_

_**Kanna: Human years: 7 Youkai years: 70**_

_**Kouga: Human years 23 Youkai years: 230**_

_**Bop!**_

"Waaaah! Kagoomeee!" Shippo wailed. _"Inuyasha!" _ Kagome hissed, her voice showing _the_ tone. "Feh! You can't do nothing wench." Inuyasha said with a sneer. Kikyou smirked by his side. **_Thwak! Bam! Thud. _**Sango and Miroku winced in unison. "You whore!" Kikyou shrieked. **_Slap!_**

"Gasp!" Miroku and sango said in unison. Kagome's head stay still snapped back from the blow. Kikyou smiled smugly in front of her, Trying to ignore the thrum of pain that flowed through her cold hand. All was silent. Then. Kagome laughed, Wiping the smile off of Kikyou's cold lips. Kagome's hair shimmered in black diamond waves around her as she shook with amusement, Her cheeks flushing a lovely rose hue, Joyous laughter escaped pink lips. She stopped laughing with a sigh of amusement. "That one was free." She stated simply. Miroku stood slack-jawed at the beauty he had just witnessed, His face an interesting shade of pink, Unluckily for him, Sango noticed. **_Thwap! Thud. _**" Stupid Hentai!" She fumed from her stance above her unconcious husband. Her attention snapped back to the two miko's. " Kikyou ,I must say, How in the world could I be a whore? Was It not you who slept with Naraku? And making a deal with him. Tsk tsk tsk." Kagome scolded in an amused tone. Kikyou flushed with anger and embarassment. But to her dismay Inuyasha heard this. " K-Kikyou? Is this true?" He asked in a suprised but angry-hurt tone. Kikyou shook her head quickly to deny, But kagome ended the _Dramatic_ moment. " You made the deal with him, Seduce Inuyasha, Get rid of me and Take the shikon jewel shards, Bring them back to your lover and getting a laid as your reward." Kagome laughed,

" But, You Didn't get the shards, You got rid of me and you seduced Inuyasha, No suprise there. You failed to bring the shards back so I'm sure you're just full of sexual tension." Kagome said, smirking knowingly as kikyou flushed more and Inuyasha turned red with rage. " And I'm sure with how dead your _body_ is,Inuyasha couldn't get it up...If ya know what I mean." Kagome wiggled her eyebrow's suggestively. Sango burst with pent up laughter. " Good one (gasp) Kagome-chan! (giggle) I'll bet (snort) That you're right on the dot." She panted out through her unlady like laughter.

Heads snapped in her direction as she finished, Causing her to sweat-drop and laugh nervously. Through this young shippo's Innnocent voice piped up. " What does _get laid _mean?" He asked with childish innocence. At this miroku was miraculously concious. " Well, My boy. Getting laid is when a man and woman -" **_Thud. _**And so Miroku was sprawled on the ground once more, Hiraikotsu connected to his skull with a foaming at the mouth Sango standing beside him, Shippo took note of the flaming blush that lined her cheeks and the top of her nose. " Grown-ups are wierd." He stated, walking back towards the hut to dig through kagome's new back-pack for the candy he just knew was for him. Just as kagome was about to continue her bashing, She sensed two jewel shards, coming fast. Before Inuyasha could even get a sniff. "Kouga." She stated, making the Inu look at her oddly. A few minutes later. " (gasp) Inuyasha! I sense two-" Dust flew up in the air with our prince's arrival.

"Kagome! Finally gonna ditch dog-shit and come with me?" Kouga questioned, grabbing kagome's hand's in an affectionate manner. Miroku and sango stared in wonder at her response. " Kouga-kun! Inuyasha and I were never more than friends', Besides he chose Kikyou." Kagome chirped, loosening her hands from his hold. Kouga gaped at Inuyasha, before it swiftly turned into a smug smirk. " I don't know how you could choose death over life dog-breathe, But your loss is my gain." He tugged kagome to his chest swiftly before wrapping his arms around her waist in a possesive gesture. Kagome was caught off gaurd by this sudden boldness and fell against his chest in suprise and lack of balance. Kouga took this as submission and teased the hanyou over it. "See? My woman obviously wants a real demon, not a half-breed." He snickered, causing Inuyasha to seethe with anger. "Shaddup ya flea bitten' wolf! She ain't worthy to be my mate, 'sides, I got Kikyou." The hanyou replied, tugging his undead miko to his chest. Quickly remembering what had been said before he leaped away as if burned. "Kikyou..." he said, " Are you in an alliance with Naraku?" He hissed. Kikyou stared at him with cold eyes. " Don't be silly my koi, The wench lies." She said as if announcing the weather. At this moment kagome chose to snap out of her stupor. Her eyes narrowed. " I lie not, smell the air to see the truth." she huffed. Inuyasha did just that. "K-kikyou..." he said in a betrayed tone. " I loathe all things, My reincarnation is correct, I made a deal with Naraku." Kikyou stated, her brown eyes staring at her hanyou mate. "Leave us." Inuyasha said stiffly. "But Inuya-" Shippo started. "_Leave Us_!" He roared. Shippo whimpered,scampering away in fear. Kagome glared at him, rushing after her adopted kit, kouga in tow. Sango and miroku soon followed.

" How long?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "...A few days before you made me your mate." Was her reply. " But...Why!" He cried. " I told you, No one else shall have you! I knew, I knew If I left you with that wench I would lose you!" Kikyou spat. " But Kik-" " Aww, Am I interrupting a lover's spat?" Kagura cooed from atop her feather. Inuyasha growled. " Well, If It Isn't the Wind-bitch." Kouga said with a smirk, coming out from the trees. Kagura dropped from her feather,landing in a graceful crouch, Her fan held in her hand closed. Straightening, Kagura smirked at the young wolf prince. "Hmm, Young wolf prince...Kouga is it?" Kouga growled. " I've come to avenge my pack-mates!" He lunged. "Dance of the blades!" Kagura called out, And the battle began. Neither of them noticed Kikyou or Inuyasha slip away.

_**A few minutes before...With Kagome and the others.**_

"Do you have to leave?" Shippo whined. " I'm sorry shippo, It's been a few days and I'm running out of supplies and promised my mom I would visit everytime I had a chance." She smiled reassuringly, ruffling his shiny red locks. " I see, come back soon lady Kagome." Miroku smirked lecherously. **_Smack! _**"What?" He whined, "I didn't do anything!" He soflty caressed his stinging cheek. "You were thinking it!" Sango hissed, raising her hand to give him another whomping. Kagome quickly interrupted. "Bye guys!" She said loudly. They turned their head's in her direction and waved cheerily. "Bye Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled. "Farewell Lady Kagome." Miroku backed away from sango. "Bye Okaasan!" Shippo chirped, suprising kagome. "Bye shippo." She whispered, jumping into the well. Miroku and sango stopped waving as she left. "Houshi-sama..." Sango whispered as his only warning. "Now sango...Don't be rash..." **_Yelp! Thud! _**Sango smiled reaasuringly at Shippo, who still inched away from theTaijiya,fearing her wrath aswell.

_**The other side of the well...**_

Kagome watched as the swirling colors subsided back into the soft soil. Her feet landed softly at the bottom. Looking up she saw the roof to the wellhouse. Climbing quickly up the latter she hurried out of the wellhouse, Her backpack slung over her shoulder. As she entered the house she was greeted with her mother sitting in the living room, Drinking tea, Serious expression on her face. "Okaa-san...?" She whispered with caution.

"Kagome..." came Mrs. Higurashi's soft voice. "Okaa...What's wrong?" Kagome's whispery voice asked. "I am not your Okaa-san." She sighed. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome said in a slight panicked tone. "You, My litte Kagome...Are a youkai. As you can see, I am a ningen." Mrs. Higurashi stated wisely. Kagome slumped into the nearest chair. "But...-bu...bu-..." Kagome broke down into tears. "So it was a lie?" She asked, tears leaking through the corners of her eyes. "Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "You lied to me? All my life...It...-It was a lie..." Kagome cried in a slightly hoarse voice. "Kagome...I still love you like a daughter." Mrs. Higurashi said, placing a cool hand on kagome's knee.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome sniffled. "I...I couldn't. I was told I couldn't tell you until the time was right." Kagome wiped the salty trails away with the back of her hand. "Who told you?" She sniffed. "Your Okaa-san." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "M-my O-Okaa-san?" Kagome stuttered. "Hai." Kagome's face screwed up in confusion. "Who was she?" She asked softly. "_Is._" Mrs. higurashi corrected. "I-is? So...She's alive?" Kagome asked in suprise. "Well," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "She is a youkai." Kagome nodded her head. "I suppose that's right, But why would I be with you if she's still alive?" Kagome questioned. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Your Okaa-san and her koibito were the last of their kind...,"

* * *

_**Scene change...**_

_Rain drizzled down, pitter pattering against the soil. Lightning clashing in the distance as thunder boomed as it's brother. Not far away...:_

_A young demon paced the polished floor of his home. 'You can do it Koishii...You've beaten tougher things than this.' He thought. A scream of Anguish and fatigue made him bolt to the door to his and his koishii's chamber's. He waited with erratic breathing to hear something, Anything from the thickening silence. A loud wail broke him from his trance, making him hold his ears in a wince._

_He hurried away from the door as it rattled and creaked. Turning to the aged Phoenix youkai he waited patiently. "Well?" He asked with anxiousness. "She's fine, they're both fine." She said. He cracked a relieved grin. " I wanna- I...nervous cough Can I see her?" He questioned. The phoenix nodded. He nodded his head in thanks. Softly pushing the door open he called out his lover's name, "Amaya?" Said demoness looked up from holding her child. "Tomeo-Koibito..." She whispered. Covered in sweat and panting, hair clinging to her face and pooling around her in a tangled mass. Her eye's drooping slightly from fatigue. Tomeo decided she'd never looked more beautiful than right now. "You're beautiful." He voiced. She gave a humorless chuckle. "I suppose I look better than I feel." He looked at the young girl that cooed and gurgled in her mother's arms. Amaya smiled and offered the young father his child. Taking her into his arms her examined his young one. She was a mix of father and mother. She would mix their powers aswell he was sure of it. Each elemental demon had their own special additional powers. Tomeo had the ability to read minds, Amaya had the ability to transform into elements. A shrill scream snapped the two new parents to attetnion. "Run, My lord and lady!" Panted a servant "They're-..." His sentence cut of a a strangld noise came from his throat, blood poured from his mouth as he fell face down on the floor, In a pool of his own life-blood. The two demons snapped to it, Grabbing cloaks and needed items before fleeing. They took off through the forests only to become surrounded. Tomeo and Amaya were back-to-back,Amaya cradling kagome's frail form to her own. "You must flee with our daughter." Tomeo whispered in her mind. "I cannot, I will not leave you my love." She hissed back. "You must go! Our daughter's safety depends on it." He gave her a quick shove in the direction of a clearing. "I will await for you in the after-life." His deep baritone echoing in her mind. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she ran for it. Looking over her shoulder once only to have him glare at her and shout another 'Go!' In her mind. Demons swarmed around tomeo as he flexed his claws. The demons parted to let the leader through. "Ku ku ku ku, Tomeo...Once you've died I shall Enjoy slaughtering your mate, But perhaps have fun with her first, It would be a shame to waste such beauty." The Vile Youkai smirked. Tomeo snarled, His eyes flashing crimson. **'Kill! Must protect mate! Terminate Threat!' **His inner demon roared. "Once I'm done with that beautiful demoness, I'll enjoy drinking the pure blood of your newborn." Tomeo snapped, Lunging at the demon and tearing through him. At this time all the demons attacked. Not a few miles away, Amaya ran for her life. A few demons chased her that escaped from her mate's hold. She whipped around, Her eye's like fire as the turned the weaker demons to ash. She cotinued to sprint to the clearing of the bone eater's well. A demon stood in her path a few feet from the well. "What you gonna do lil' missy? Jump?" He hissed, Adavancing on her. She narrowed her eyes. Callling apon her puryifying energy she let it flow through her eyes. As he made eye contact with her he let out an agonized yell. Slowly he purified._

_She stepped around the ashing demon, Loooking down into the dark abyss of the well. Hooking her leg over the well she hoisted herself up._

_Suddenly gasping in pain she fell through. An ancient blue light swallowed her lithe form. Looking up from the darkness of the well she jumped out. ' G-gomen nasai...K-koishii...I.-...I failed you...' Tomeo's voice rang in her head. She curled on her self as the pain intensified.It could mean only one thing...Her mating bond with Tomeo had snapped. "Iie...T-tomeo...," She gasped. _

_"IIE! TOMEOOOOOO!" Her voice echoed throughout the well house, Throughout the shrine, And through half the city. A Young Higurashi daughter of 17 heard the anguished cry. Hurrying to the well house her socked feet padded against the hard floor. "Kuso..." She heard Feminine a voice whisper. "Nani?" She whispered to herself. "Shimatta..." she heard the voice again. She moved to go get her Father but the voice spoke again with urgency. "Matte!" It cried. "Nani?" She whispered again. "Matte Ningen..." It said in a softer tone. She slid open the door to the wellhouse. Stepping inside she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She gasped as she saw glowing eyes staring back at her. The young demoness stepped out into the lighter part of the wellhouse. "A-are you a demon?" She whispered. "Hai." The demoness nodded. "You're not gonna eat me...are you?" She squeaked. Amaya's eye twitched. "No." She said in a bored, slightly aggravate tone. The young ningen sighed in relief. Amaya resisted the urge to smirk. "Take her...She is the child of Prophecy..." Amaya spoke to the young woman. "Prophecy?" Amaya sighed. "Hai." she walked forward. "What Prophecy?" Young Higurashi asked. "She is who she is,Born of the Elementals... Controling all elements, The Chosen one to Defeat all Evil in this world..She Is Purity..." Amaya smirked. "O-oh..." The Ningen looked stunned, She should be. "Take her, And raise her well." Amaya ordered, No asking. "H-Hai..." Stuttered out the young girl. Taking the child with gentle hands she cradled her to her chest. "Who," She licked her lips nervously, "Who are you...And will I ever see you again?" Amaya smiled, Finally, A smart Ningen. "I am called Amaya, And yes you will be seeing me once more...Take care of Kagome." With that she disappeared, Dropping down the well. Young Higurashi gasped, Looking down into the darkness of the well, Only to find it empty... "Odd..." she whispered. "Kagome...," she said, Looking down at the young demoness gurgling in her hold. "Is that you're name?" She cooed at the child, tickling her. Kagome giggled and drooled. The young female sighed, How was she gonna explain this to her father?

* * *

_

_**Scene change...**_

Kagome smiled. "Thankyou, Okaa-san." She said, Hugging her 'Mother'. Mrs. Higurashi sobbed, nodding her head. "I (sniff) You're not mad (sniff) at me?" kagome sighed. "Though I'm mad you didn't tell me. (Not my fault!) I forgive you because you were under orders and you're just such a great mother!" Kagome grinned. Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "K-kagome! You...Have fangs!" She squealed. "Fangs?" Kagome asked, confused. She ran to the bathroom. Indeed she did have fangs...and was it just her or did her nails look thicker and curved and a bit longer...Like,Claws? She sighed, Guess it was beginning. Her Youkai features were now starting to show. Stepping out from the bathroom she hurried back to her mother...

* * *

_**Scene change...**_

Kagura turned her head when she heard buzzing, It was Naraku's poisionous insects... He was watching her. "Big Mistake Wind-bitch!" Kouga hollered snapping her attention back to him, She gasped at how close he was. She made a move to evade his attack but she was too late. Kouga's clawed hand plowed through her stomache, digging through it and passing to the other side, Her Kimono torn and bloodied now held a hole in the stomache area. Kagura let out a breathless gasp, Her crimson eyes wide. "Wolfling..." She said with a rough voice. "This is far from over." She rasped. Clutching her fan tighter until her knuckles whitened. She slid it open, Her battered figure spoke poise but pain. "Dance of the Dragon!" She hissed. Mini tornado's twirled from out of nowhere, Leaving destruction in their wake. Kouga dodged one but seemed to be having trouble with the others...Just then...

* * *

_**Scene change...**_

"Thanks Mom!" Kagome Chirped. "You're welcome honey." Mrs. Higurashi said with a warm smile. Kagome sighed and pat her stomache.

"It was delicious." She grinned. "Goodnight mom, I gotta get back to The Sengoku Jidai Tomorrow." Kagome said with a serious tone. Mrs.Higurashi nodded, understanding. "Oh kogome...," She said, making kagome pause. "You may be getting weird dreams...,your mother...She wants to meet you, Someday. So don't be confused okay?" Kagome smiled brightly. "Kay!" she chirped. Mrs. Higurashi merely smiled once more. Kagome quickly scurried up to the bathroom, Brushing her teeth and putting her hair in a ponytail so she wouldn't sweat.

Padding out of the bathroom with soft socked feet she tip-toed to her room, Trying to make as less sound as possible to not wake her brother.

Silly souta, Fell asleep on his mathbook. Sighing she decided to turn back and help him out of his uncomfortable position. Stepping into his room she smiled softly at his slumbering form, Letting out soft snores. She picked up his still smaller form. Soon he'd be taller then her, Kagome was sure. Gently placing him into bed with care only a mother would hold, she slipped the blankest over him. He abruptly let out a loud snore and starting mumblng something about green demented monkey's. She smiled, Her brother was cute when he wasn't being annoying. She closed his mathbook, but not before seeing a picture of a girl in a bikini on his page instead of math problems and answers. She smirked, He was going to be just like Miroku, Poor sap. She pictured her brother in monks robes carrying around a staff and adorning a glowing handprint on his cheek. She couldn't help but let out a few giggles. She walked out of his room.Getting halfway down the hall berfore "NO!" she heard a shout, Souta's room. she hurried back inside. Only to see her brother had rolled over and was now trying to devour his pillow. "No...no...Mine!.My...Ba-Banna...(mumble muble)" Kagome's eye twitched. "Brat." She grumbled. Closing his door and moving towards her room again she finally made it to her bed. Flopping down on the bed she took in her room, She had re-decorated it in her stay last time, From a pink-fest to blues reds and blacks. She smiled, Pink was getting kinda annoying. Sighing she said a prayer for her family and friends and slipped off to sleep.

* * *

_**Scene change...**_

Her fan was knocked from her hand, looking to the tree it was now pinned to she saw an arrow. Looking over her should she saw that undead bitch, Kikyou. "Hm, The Undead wench." Kagura sneered. "Wind sorceress." Kikyou greeted coolly. "Hey! Miko-Corpse! I don't need your help!" Kouga hollered. "Indeed." Kikyou sniffed. Inuyasha came up behind kikyou, Brandishing Tetsusaiga. "Keh! You're going down Wind-bitch!" Inuyasha grinned. "Oh, How Original...Inuyasha. Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Kagura smirked mockingly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You want to see something I came up with on my own huh? Well. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed. "Inu-Trasha!" Kouga hissed, Punching him in the face and setting his Wind scar off track. "Whaddya do that for ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha fumed. Kouga growled. "I want to Avenge my pack-mates! Can't do that with your Dog-ass hanging 'round here! Scram puppy! Find a bone to chew or something!" Kouga smirked, taking off after kagura. Inuyasha stood in anger. Kikyou put her hand to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Calm down Inuyasha." She said in a flat tone. Inuyasha relaxed slightly. "Let us go, Inuyasha." Kikyou said, treating him like a dog on a leash. "But.." Inuyasha pouted. "Let's go." She said in a more commanding tone. Inuyasha whimpered, His ear's lowering. "Yes Mate." He sighed following after her in a defeated state.

_'Woah woah woah Woah! I'm the alpha male! When did SHE order ME around!' _His Demon roared. ' Well, She had Purifying powers and we have a demonic aura...' Inuyasha stated. **' I think you guys are just acting like dogs, Sheesh, Even I wouldn't let that wench boss me around.' **His human side stated. Inuyasha growled. "Kikyou..." Inuyasha said in a gruff voice. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, Her hand tightening on her bow. "N-...nevermind." Inuyasha stuttered. **_'Pathetic...' _**His demon and Human sides said in unison. 'She's kinda scary when she's serious.' Came his hanyou's pathetic excuse. **' I think you're just a wimp.' **His Human side stated. _'For once, I agree with this filthy ningen.' _His demon side said coolly. ' Hey hey hey! Aren't you supposed to be on my side!' Inuyasha roared. **_'Nope...' _**They said in Unison.

Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

Scene change, Kagome's dream. 

_Darkness surrounded her. She was alone...She didn't like being alone...It made her feel weak. _

_**Save her...**_

_Kagome gasped, The same voice from her last dream! _

_Who are you?_

_**You can trust me...Listen young miko...And listen well.**_

_Kagome frowned but nodded, Then added a weak "Yes."_

_**You can save us all, But only if you wish it. You can control it but only if you will it. The prophecy has been written and now shall be done, You must make it come true...Or all will be lost. Destruction will overcome the land and all time. See, Young miko...See the future...**_

_Kagome saw a blinding flash overcome her view and shielded her eyes with her arms. As she opened them she gasped in horror._

**_Buildings lay in ruins as murky smoke rose to the sky. The once bright sky now dark and ominous, Miasma spread around the area and the stench of death and decay filled her nostrils. A rust red coated the ground. Blood. The coppery scent coated the air so thickly she almost gagged. Humans and youkai alike wore rags and looked extremely too skinny and pale. She turned to see more demons. Demons she knew. She gasped. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. He didn't turn or respond, simply kept working. He wore a metal collar aroud his neck that screamed magic, Her adorned the same type of shackles on his feet and wrists. She choked back a sob when she saw A baby kitsune that looked just like shippo struggling to hold a giant peice of cement above him. As she looked around she saw Ningen and Youkai women being man-handled by Youkai men and human alike, Harsh slaps and kicks going to the defiant. She heard groans and slashing sounds, She turned as she heard a feminine voice cry out. Rushing to the area the sound came from she had to choke back the bile that rose in her throat. A young female not much older than kagome was on her knee's her back being slashed with a tentacle, Her clothes laying in ribbons by her legs, Thighs coated with scratches and hair a tangled mess. "That's what you get, Disgusting wench, Do not Defy The lord Naraku!" The minion spoke who slashed her. He was a mimick of naraku only different. "That Disgusting being shall never rule over me!" Spat a Familiar voice. "S-sango?" Kagome asked with trembling lips. The minion merely sneered and snatched her up by her hair."Filthy ningen Scum!" He hissed. He licked her cheek then sniffed her before stepping back in shock. "A-a...Virgin!" He asked in suprise, Before it turned into a disgusting smirk. "Perhaps we can fix that." He lifted the half clothed girl to him and kissed her harshly. The human woman kicked him in the nads and spat in his face. "You vile being! I shall exsterminate all you disgusting creatures one day!" She swore. The demon only laughed and threw her to the ground before lunging on top of her. "NO!" Kagome shouted, Lunging to make him get off only to fall through both of the figures. At this time she only now took notice that she was a transparent silver form. She looked down only to see violet eye's staring back up at her... "You're not sango..." she gasped, Could it be? Sango and Miroku... She sobbed. "No! This can't be happening!" She cried. _It's happening young miko, and It will happen unless you put a stop to the destruction. _Kagome only now zoned in to hear shrieks of pain and whimpering tears. "M-make it stop! Please!" She begged, dropping to her knee's just to see dull violet eyes staring back. "Why...why didn't you help me?" The girl whispered. Her eyes stayed open as they drained life. Kagome gaped in horror as the demon continued, not even caring his unwilling partner had perished. She felt sickened... "STOP IT!" Kagome screamed! Her hand over her ear's. Just like that...The vision disappeared._**

_**You see now? You must stop him! If not all will be lost. The world will be Naraku's playground, He will rule over all and all Youkai and Ningen alike shall perish. Do you wish to see more? **_

_N-no...please...no..._

_**Very well...**_

_How do you know this? Who are you!_

_**In time Miko, You will know...**_

_What must I do?_

_**Save Her...She will help you in the defeat of The dark lord.**_

_Who is she?_

_**When you see her...you will know...**_

_**End Dream...**_

Kagome frowned. Looking outside she found it was almost dawn. Slipping from her warm bed she set to get ready to return to The Sengoku Jidai. Taking a quick shower and changing from pajama's to cmfortable clothes she grabbed her bad and began to pack stuff in. Pocky, Toiletries, Water, Ramen...Ect. Slipping her pack onto her shoulders she stepped out of her room. Writing a quick not to her family she skipped out of the house. Looking down into the darkness of the well, She smiled brightly.

* * *

_**Naraku's Castle...**_

"What of Kagura?" Kanna's small voice asked. "She is no longer my concern, I have no use for her." Naraku responed, Crimson eyes glinting in the darkness. Naraku didn't notice kanna showing emotion in her dark eyes...Sadness...

* * *

_**Kagura...**_

Kouga smirked down at the Wind sorceress, She would bleed to death. He made sure of that... "That was for my Pack-mates!" He grinned, Taking off in a tornado of dust. Kagura's form remain still , Ragged breaths escaping her as she bled. A crimson pool began to form around her.

* * *

_' Naraku...You choose my death?Finally...I'll be free...'_ Kagura passed out. 

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome sighed, Inhaling fresh air. She coughed as she was suddenly assaulted by hundreds of scents. Holding a hand over her nose she waited to adjust. She detected the coppery scent of blood. Gasping she spun towards the direction before tacking off in a sprint. "Please don't let anyone be hurt!" She begged. She gasped in horror as she came upon the scene..."Kagura?"

* * *

_**Amarioko: Hey Guys! How's it going! I'm doing good. Now you've got another chapter! Yay! Hehe.  
**_


End file.
